Un mélange de plusieurs personnages
by Hikari Star
Summary: Une nouvelle famille vient d'arriver. Les Ritz. Ils sont étrages. C'est normal, ce sont des sorciers.
1. Préface

Je suis par certaine de faire la bonne affaire...

Ceci est ma première fanfiction à vie. En gros, c'est une histoire avec les personnages de Fruits Basket (qui ne sont pas à moi) et de mes personnages, la famille de sorcières. Ces dernières vont parfois aller rendre visite à d'autres personnages... :)

**Préface**

Durant une nuit de pleine lune, deux ombres pénétra une forêt sombre. C'était durant l'une de ces soirées d'été où la chaleur vous colle à la peau. Elles avançaient sans aucune difficulté à travers les arbres, d'une des forêts d'Angleterre. L'une d'elles avait de longs cheveux bouclés et elle portait une longue robe de coton. L'autre semblait porter des pantalons foncé et une chemise blanche. Les ombres arrivèrent au bord d'une grande clairière, quand soudain, elle entendit les bruits de pas de ses poursuivants.

-À-BAS LA SORCIÈRE!

-METTONS-LA AU BÛCHER!

Elles se mirent à courir vers le centre de la clairière. Il y avait un gros rocher avec de drôles d'inscriptions qui était éclairé par la lune, l'ombre avait une jupe sortit un pendentif en forme de cœur aillé et le tendit vers le ciel. En un bref instant, un éclair vient fendre le ciel et alla percuter le bijou. Les deux jeunes gens disparurent dans un nuage de fumée. Ses poursuivants rejoignent la clairière, mais n'y trouvèrent personne.

L'éclair fendit à nouveau le ciel et la pluie se mit à tomber. Une jeune fille venait de réapparaître, avec un chien, mais quelques siècles plus tard, dans une différente clairière, mais semblable avec ce rocher au centre. Elle reconnaissait les lieux. Rassurée, elle constata qu'elle était bien dans la bonne époque et dans le bon endroit. Elle se trouvait au Japon, au 21e siècle.

Sora : Tsuki, ça va?

Le chien aboya. Elle avait de très beaux cheveux roses bouclés (mais qui n'était plus très bouclés à cause de la pluie), des yeux mauves, un peu petite pour son âge. Elle se dirigea de nouveau vers la forêt. Elle marcha durant 10 minutes et arriva en face d'une maison perdue au cœur de la forêt. Elle savait que cette maison appartenait au Soma. Bien qu'elle n'ait jamais vu cette famille, elle le savait bien puisque ses sœurs le lui avait dit. La nuit était déjà très avancé et elle ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer des gens (surtout qu'il pleut et qu'elle est en forêt). Les lumières de la maison étaient éteintes et elle s'apprêtait à repartir, quand soudait, elle entendit des voix se diriger vers la maison. Par instant, elle se cacha derrière les arbres.

Kyo : JE HAIS LES JOURS DE PLUIE!

Yuki : Y'a pas grand chose que t'aimes dans la vie.

Kyo : QUOI! RÉPÈTE UN PEU SALE RAT!

Tohru : Ne faites pas trop de bruits, vous allez réveiller Shiguré!

Les trois inconnus rentrèrent dans la maison, sans s'être aperçu de la présence du spectateur. La jeune fille se remis en route. À l'extrémité de la propriété des Soma, se trouvait sa maison. Une petite partie de la forêt qu'ils n'avaient pas pu acheter, parce qu'elle appartenait à la famille Ritz. Elle n'était pas encore tout à fait habituée aux lieux, puisqu'elle venait d'emménager avec sa sœur ainée. Elles venaient d'arriver de l'Angleterre depuis à peine un mois. Épuisée, elle entra se laver et elle alla se coucher.


	2. Chapter 1

Les personnages de Fruits Basket ne sont pas les miens... Dommage!

**Chapitre 1 – Premier jour d'école**

Elle se réveilla avec le chant des oiseaux et les rayons du soleil qui perçait au travers de sa fenêtre. Il était 9 h 35 et c'était un dimanche. La maison était encore silencieuse. Sa sœur, Christelle, dormait toujours. Sa seconde sœur, Eris, était toujours à Londres. Eris et Christelle étaient des sœurs jumelles. Sa cousine, Orchidée qui est plus jeune qu'elle d'un an, était arrivée seulement depuis 3 jours et déjà elle voyait des changements dans la tranquillité de la grande maison.

Cette maison était en réalité un "château". Il y avait 4 étages et un très grands nombres de chambres. Il fait dire que la famille Ritz est une famille de sorciers très anciens et particuliers. Seules les filles de cette famille possèdent des dons particuliers. Les hommes sont de simples sorciers comparables à tous les autres sorciers du monde, mais les filles sont différentes.

Elle entendit un bruit sourd et avant même qu'elle n'est le temps d'agir, Orchidée était dans sa chambre avec son déjeuner.

Orchidée : BONJOUR SORA! (sora veut dire ciel en japonais)

Sora, encore un peu endormis : bonjour… moins fort s'il-te-plaît…

Orchidée : Alors ta journée, hier, à Londres… tu as réussi?

Sora : Si on veut… j'ai faillit me faire tuer aussi, à cause de la chasse aux sorcières. Mais j'ai pu voir notre ancêtre.

Orchidée : SUPER! Demain c'est notre première journée d'école au Japon. J'ai hâte! On aura seulement une semaine de retard sur les autres. Bon, je vais réveiller ta sœur!

Et elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était entrée. Orchidée était la sorcière du feu de la famille. Elle était difficile à comprendre. Sa personnalité faisait en sorte qu'en quelque instant, elle pouvait être de très bonne humeur et l'instant d'après entrer dans la pire des colères qu'elle n'a jamais fait. Elle avait de longs cheveux rouge flamboyant. Sora se rendit compte à quel point les cheveux détachés lui allaient bien. Elle les voyait que très rarement, parce qu'elle avait l'habitude de les attacher. Ses cheveux d'en avant étaient plus court, ils étaient coupé au niveau de son menton. Ses yeux étaient de couleur rosée. Elle était plus grande que Sora. Elle avait trois autres sœurs et un frère (que vous allez connaître plus tard).

Sora pris son déjeuner et s'habilla. Elle descendit à la cuisine où Orchidée et Christelle discutaient. Christelle ne ressemble pas tellement à sa sœur, Eris. Elles sont des opposées. Christelle a des cheveux blonds très pale, tellement que parfois on dirait qu'ils sont blancs et frisés. Ceux d'Eris sont noir ébène et très lisse. Les pouvoirs de Christelle sont reliés avec le soleil et le jour, et ceux d'Eris avec la lune et la nuit. Les deux sont gentilles, mais Christelle est la plus douce des deux et elle est toujours de bonne humeur. Eris aime le désordre, l'imprévu et les problèmes.

En la voyant arriver, Christelle : Bonjour petite sœur!

Sora : Salut! Je vais faire un tour en ville, quelqu'un vient?

Christelle : Non merci! J'attends un téléphone de la famille, pour la prochaine mission.

Orchidée : Non, je dois me préparer pour demain!

Sora : Ok! Salut, en sortant.

Pour aller en ville, elle devait passer devant la maison des Somas. Rendu près de la maison, elle remarqua que celle-ci était calme. Elle aime beaucoup espionner les gens. Elle sortit son pendentif et elle le pointa vers le ciel en se fermant les yeux. Les ailes du petit cœur du collier se mirent à bouger et des ailes apparurent dans son dos. Elle s'envola sur une branche solide d'un arbre juste à temps pour ne pas se faire voir.

Kyo : HHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!

Kagura : KYOO! ATTEND-MOI! JE ME SUIS INQUIÉTÉE POUR TOI HIER! OOOÙÙÙ ÉTAIS-TU!

BAM! Schlick! BOUB! Kyo traverse deux portes!

Shiguré, en sortant de la maison : Vous venez me voir, juste pour détruire ma maison! Pour lui même, Ma pauvre porte…!

Tohru : Ha! Bonjour! Es-ce que ça va Kyo?

Kyo : …

Momiji : GUTEN TAG! TOHRU, en sautant au cou de la jeune fille.

Bouf! Sous les yeux surpris de Sora perché sur un arbre, Momiji avait disparu et un lapin était à sa place avec ses vêtements à moitié sur le lapin et à moitié par terre.

Sora : Haa!

En un éclair, elle eu juste le temps de sauter sur une branche plus haute, sur l'autre arbre, avant que Shiguré ne regarde dans sa direction.

Shiguré : Hum! J'ai eu l'impression qu'on nous espionnait.

Yuki : Quoi?

Shiguré : Non, rien!

Kyo, pendant que Kagura était acrocher à son cou : Momiji, tu pourrais faire attention! Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir!

Momiji : Mais on est dans la forêt et je m'ennuyais de Tohru. Dis, ça ne te dérange pas trop?

Tohru : Non, non!

Momiji : Wahooou!

Kagura : Kyo, je t'aime mon amour!

Kyo, à Kagura : AARRRGGG! LÂCHE-MOI! MOI, JE T'AIME PAS.

Kagura, en colère, qui frappe Kyo : QUOI! TU AIMES QUELQU'UN D'AUTRE, C'EST ÇA! SALAUD! Non, je vais continuer à t'aimer de toutes mes forces!

Kyo, qui s'enfuit, poursuivit par Kagura : HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

BOUF! Dans un nuage de fumé, Momiji reprend sa forme humaine, et il est tout nu.

Tohru : HHHAAAA!

Kyo, qui passe à coté, en le frappant : VA TE RHABILLER!

Momiji : OOOOUUUIIINNNN! TOHRU! Kyo me frappe! OOOUUUUIIIINNNN!

Kagura : Kyo mon amour! JE VAIS T'ATTRAPPER!

Kyo repart en criant!

Sora : HiHiHi HaHa!

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait rit trop fort, en une seconde, elle avait déjà disparu sur une autre branche beaucoup plus loin. Shiguré regarda dans sa direction, mais il ne vu rien.

Momiji : Qui as rit?

Yuki : C'est épuisant! Il ne manquerait plus que mon frère.

Ayamé : Quelqu'un à dit mon nom?

Yuki et Kyo, en criant : NON!

Shiguré : Hé Aya!

Ayamé : Hé Shiguré!

Momiji : Salut Ayamé!

Ayamé : Salut!… MON FRÈRE YUKI, JE SUIS ICI PARCE QUE TU M'AS APPELÉ ET JE VIENS TE PROUVER MON AMOUR FRATERNEL. MON RÊVE EST QU'UN JOUR, TU PARTAGE CET AMOUR AVEC MOI!

Yuki : J'en peu plus de ce fou, moi je rentre!

Ayamé, qui suit son frère dans la maison : ATTEND MOI, PETIT FRÈRE!

Kagura, qui tient Kyo, inconscient, par le pied : Au revoir Tohru!

Tohru : euh! Où allez-vous?

Kagura : Nous allons au Dojo, nous avons un entraînement! Salut!

Momiji : Tohru, je suis venu parce que le nouveau film de Moguéta est sortit et je voulais savoir si tu voulais le voir. Veux-tu?

Tohru : Oui, Momiji!

Shiguré : Ah! La jeunesse, ils ont beaucoup de temps libre devant eux. Moi, je suis devenu un adulte responsable, je n'es plus de temps pour me reposer comme vous.

Mlle Mitsuru (L'éditrice de Shiguré) en pleurant : Vous dites : "adultes responsable"?

Shiguré : Ah! Mon éditrice!

Mitsuru, en larme : AVEZ-VOUS FINI LES 500 PAGES DE VOTE ROMAN?

Shiguré : Non, pas encore!

Mitsuru qui pleure toujours : COMMENT! ET VOUS ÊTES LÀ, À NE RIEN FAIRE, PENDANT QUE LE TEMPS PRESSE! VITE, VITE, METTEZ-VOUS À ÉCRIRE! JE DOIS VOUS SURVEILLER CONSTAMMENT, COMME VOUS ÊTES MÉCHANT!

Les quatre personnes qui étaient encore à l'extérieur de la maison, rentrèrent à leur occupation. Sora remarqua que la journée avait passé et quitta son arbre pour se rendre au centre ville. Avant de disparaître, Shiguré se tourna à nouveau vers l'arbre où se cachait Sora, mais il n'aperçut rien.

Le lundi matin, ce fut leur premier jour d'école. Sora était en troisième et Orchidée en seconde année. Quelque jour avant leur entrée en classe, les deux filles avaient jeté un sort sur la compagnie qui fabriquait les uniformes. Donc, l'usine avait pris feu et le magasin avait été inondé. Comme résultat, il n'y avait pas d'uniforme pour eux.

Mayako (La prof) : Bonjour! Silence tout le monde, s'ils-vous plaît! Merci. Nous avons une nouvelle élève qui nous vient de Londres. Elle s'appelle Sora Ritz. Tu peux te présenter.

Sora : Bonjour! Je viens de l'Angleterre et j'ai rien d'autre à dire… Des questions?

Un garçon : Tes cheveux… c'est une teinture?

Mayako : Ah oui! Les teintures sont interdites et le port de l'uniforme est obligatoire, où est le tien?

Sora : Mes cheveux, c'est ma couleur naturelle.. Eh! Ce n'est pas mieux, l'autre derrière, il a les cheveux oranges! Et l'uniforme, il n'y en avait plus, ils m'ont dit qu'il y avait des problèmes avec la compagnie et que ça prendrait un peu de temps.

Kyo : Heille! Pourquoi tu m'attaques!

Ce matin-là, la jeune fille avait un chandail à manche courte blanc avec une jupe blanche avec de grosses fleurs rose qui lui arrêtait aux genoux.

Mayako : Ok! Ca suffit maintenait! D'accord Sora! Vas t'asseoir derrière le gars avec les cheveux oranges, Kyo Soma. Maintenait, sortez-vos livres de mathématiques.

Sora, tout bas pour ne pas que la prof l'entend : Bonjour Tohru Honda! J'avais très hâte de te rencontrer!

Elle lui fut un sourire et alla s'asseoir. Kyo lui jeta un regard noir et comme réponse, elle lui sourit gentiment. Yuki, Saki et Arisa, qui avaient entendu ce que la nouvelle venait de dire, se tournèrent vers Tohru qui paraissait encore surprise, et il regardèrent la nouvelle s'éloigner.

Durant la pause, ils allèrent se promener à l'extérieur. Hatsuharu et Momiji les ont rejoint.

Momiji : GUTEN TAG! Wie geht's? (Traduction : Bonjour! Ça va?)

Kyo : Nous avons une nouvelle dans notre classe. Elle est… étrange!

Arisa : Et un peu effrontée. Je l'aime bien!

Tohru : Elle connaissait mon nom!

Saki : Elle a des ondes qui ne sont pas ordinaire!

Haru : Nous aussi, nous avons une nouvelle. Elle s'appelle Orchidée. Elle est aussi enjoué que Momiji.

Tous en parlant, Tohru, Kyo, Momiji, Haru, Saki et Arisa continuaient à marché dans la cour de l'école. Il arrivèrent sous un gros arbre et s'arrêtèrent. Orchidée se trouvait au sommet, debout sur une branche, en train d'écouter sa cousine jouer du violon dans la salle de musique. Elle jouait un air un peu triste (la chanson thème de Fruits Basket en DVD). Quand elle entendit des voix approcher, elle se cacha un peu plus sous les feuilles.

Tohru : Quelle jolie mélodie!

Ils arrêtèrent de parler pour écouter la musique.

Saki : Ce violon dégage des ondes paisibles.

Tohru : Quelqu'un aurait vu Yuki?

Haru : Je crois qu'il ne se sentait pas bien.

Kyo : Tu parles, ce sal rat doit encore faire semblant… BAM!

Tout en parlant, Kyo s'envola sous le choc du coup de pied de Yuki qui venait d'arriver. Il percuta violemment l'arbre sur lequel était perché Orchidée et il atterrit dans un buisson. Sous l'impact du choc, l'arbre se secoua et Orchidée perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur Kyo. Sora qui avait vu sa cousine tombée du coin de l'œil, accouru à la fenêtre.

Sora : …

Kyo : Aille! Mais t'es qui?

Orchidée : Ouille! Tu pourrais faire attention. Et pourquoi t'as foncé dans l'arbre.

Momiji : Orchidée!

Yuki : Pardonnez-moi, c'est de ma faute.

Orchidée : Ba! Ce n'est rien, je vais survivre! Fais attention la prochaine fois, Monsieur l'Orange! Au revoir!

Kyo : Quoi! Monsieur l'Orange? Je m'appelle Kyo!

Tohru, en chuchotant à Momiji : Il ne s'est pas transformé.

Ils l'a regardèrent partir. Elle avait deux tresses ce matin. Comme Sora, elle ne portait pas d'uniforme et elle n'aimait pas tellement les jupes, donc elle portait des pantalon noir assez ample et un chandail à manche courte orange.

Le temps était venu de retournée en classe. Après leur cours, c'était l'heure de dîner. De grand murmure et un attroupement de gens se trouvaient à l'extérieur, autour du terrain de Volley Ball. Saki, Arisa, Tohru, Yuki et Kyo étaient à l'intérieur quand Momiji arriva en courant.

Momiji : Bonjour!

Kyo, en le frappant : On ne court pas dans les couloirs.

Momiji : OUIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN! Kyo m'a frappé!

Arisa : Arrête de mal-traiter les plus jeunes que toi!

Kyo : Et toi? T'étais une voyou avant… J'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de toi! Yankee!

Tohru : Euh!

Saki : Je sens des ondes de tentions, ici.

Yuki : Kyo a raison, tu pourrais te blesser.

Tohru : Momiji, pourquoi es-tu ici?

Momiji : Euh! J'étais venu vous dire que l'équipe masculine de Volley Ball est en train de perdre comme la nouvelle… Orchidée.

Sur le terrain de Volley, cinq gars de l'équipe de Volley contre Orchidée. Il faut dire qu'elle est très douée en sport, comme pratiquement toutes les filles de sa famille.

Entraîneur : ALLEZ DU NERF LES GARS! Vous pouvez me remportez cette partie, c'est facile, elle est toute seule!

Orchidée : SERVICE!

Entraîneur : Mais ne restez pas planté-là à ne rien faire, bougez voyons! Vous êtes nuls! Grrrr!

Orchidée : Ah! Trop facile!

1e garçon : Le ballon allait trop vite.

Orchidée : Service!

2e garçon : Je l'ai… merde, je l'ai raté

Sora : Bravo cousine! Tu vas les battre!

Une fille : Wow, elle est douée.

Un gars : Regarde l'entraîneur, il semble regretter qu'elle ne soit pas dans son équipe.

Entraîneur : Hey, Mademoiseille, tu ne voudrais pas faire partie d'une équipe sportive.

Orchidée, souriant : Non, merci!

Saki, Arisa, Tohru, Yuki, Kyo et Momiji virent rejoindre Haru, un peu avant la fin de la partie.

Orchidée : Bonjour Kyo! Bonjour Tohru! Hey Yuki!

Présidente du Club Yuki : Hey! Toi! Tu n'as pas le droit de parler au prince aussi amicalement que ça.

Orchidée : Qui?

Sora : Le ballon, cousine… attention!

Seconde fille : Le prince Yuki!

Orchidée, en frappant le ballon : ah oui… Yuki est un prince?

Yuki : … non!

Tohru : Cousine? Vous êtes cousine?

Sora : Euh! Oui. Pourquoi?

Orchidée (en frappant en smash, tellement fort que l'autre équipe ne pu le rattraper) : Hein? Il est un prince, mais il ne l'est pas?

Troisième fille : Tu dois juste ne pas lui parler, compris?

Orchidée leur décrocha un regard rouge de colère. Une immense vague d'aura de feu se précipita vers le trio de fille. Elles s'éloignèrent en courant, le plus vite qu'elles pouvaient.

Arisa : C'est vrai qu'elle est douée, elle est en train de battre l'équipe.

Saki : Elle a des ondes étranges… comme du feu.

Quelque instant après et elle avait gagné la partie.

Orchidée : Je me sens en pleine forme. Pas toi?

Elle regarda Kyo. Elle lui sauta au coup. Son geste fut tellement rapide qu'il ne l'a vu par venir. Elle le serra tellement fort, qu'il manqua de s'étouffé et elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de le laisser partir.

Kyo : Aie. Lâche-moi!

Orchidée : C'est dur à dire, mais merci d'avoir amortis ma chute cette après-midi.

La cloche annonça le retour en classe. La journée se termina tranquillement et chacun retourna à la maison. Sur le chemin du retour, Sora et Orchidée étaient seules.

Sora : J'ai oublié de te dire, l'autre jour, en m'en allant au centre d'achat, j'ai espionné les Soma.

Orchidée : ouin et?

Sora : Eh bien! Momiji s'est transformé sous mes yeux en lapin quand il a sauté au coup de Tohru. Les autres semblaient trouvé ça normal. Alors je crois qu'ils ont une malédiction familiale dans la famille et que Tohru est au courant, puisqu'elle habite chez eux.

Orchidée : Hum!…J'ai sauté au coup de Kyo. Il ne s'est pas transformé. Soit, il n'a pas la malédiction, ou soit, vu que l'on est des sorcières, ça ne nous touche pas vraiment.

Sora : Peut-être. Ou bien, c'est peut-être un de nos stupides ancêtres qui leur à jeté ce sort. Il faudrait que j'aille vérifier. Je pourrais toujours abandonner mes pouvoirs pour quelque instant et leur sauter au coup demain.

Orchidée : Tu es vraiment sérieuse? Non, mais tu veux rire j'espère. Si effectivement, ils se transforme, ils seront embêté, tu penses pas?

Sora : Ouin, mais j'aimerais essayer quand même.

Orchidée : Comme tu voudras! Moi je te conseil de faire une enquête dans le passé avant. Au pire, envoie quelqu'un a t'a place.

Sora : NON, beaucoup trop dangereux. Imagine qu'elle tombe sur du monde qu'ils veulent la tuer, je ne serais pas la pour la faire revenir d'urgence. Non!

Elle arrivèrent en face de la maison de Shiguré. On entendit un grand cri fendre l'air. Leur attention fut attirée vers l'un des arbres qui se trouvait à proximité. Une des branches était cassé et deux silhouettes se trouvaient sur le sol, couché l'un par-dessus l'autre.

Reviews please:)


	3. Chapter 2

Réponse review :

**Nemesis Tycoon** : Merci beaucoup! C'est super! Tu es la première personne à m'envoyer un review. J'espère que tu vas toujours aimer la suite.

Les personnages de Fruits Basket ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Chapitre 2 – Les nouvelles**

La première silhouette fut facile à reconnaître, puisque l'on la voyait de face. C'était Shiguré. Ce qui surpris le plus les deux jeunes filles, n'était pas le fait de voir l'homme à terre, mais plutôt celui de reconnaître la deuxième personne. Elle était une jeune fille, d'environ 8 ans. Elle avait des cheveux foncés avec des reflets bleue, si bleu qu'on aurait dit qu'elle avait les cheveux bleu.

Orchidée : Umi… qu'es-ce que tu fais là.

Umi : Grande sœur!… Euh! Je suis tombée de l'arbre et le monsieur m'a attrapé. Ne me chicane pas, je sais que c'est dangereux.

Sora : Ffuu! Tu n'a rien au moins. Désolé Monsieur pour le dérangement.

Shiguré beaucoup trop surpris par le fait qu'il ne se soit pas transformé, ne dit rien.

Orchidée : Depuis quand es-tu ici, Umi?

Umi : Depuis ce midi. Merci beaucoup Monsieur… euh.

Shiguré : Je m'appelle Shiguré et toi, c'est Umi, je supose.

Umi : Oui c'est ça. Merci! Ça c'est ma sœur Orchidée et ma cousine Sora.

Shiguré était toujours assis sur le sol quand Kyo, Yuki et Tohru arrivèrent.

Yuki : Shiguré, mais qu'es-ce que tu as encore fait?

Shiguré : Mais rien. Pourquoi es-ce que tu m'accuse toujours !

Tohru : Bonjour Sora. Qu'es-ce que vous faites ici?

Sora : Salut. On entre à la maison. C'est par là, vers la fin de la forêt.

Shiguré, en se relevant : Par là? Je croyais que toute la forêt appartenait à notre famille.

Umi : Oui, sauf une petite partie qui est à nous, mais elle est très petite.

Kyo, qui le fixait intensément comme s'il était un pervers : Ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi Shiguré était par terre avec cette gamine…

Umi : Je m'appelle Umi! Et toi?

Kyo : Kyo, elle c'est Tohru et ce maudit rat, Yuki.

Orchidée : Eh ben, lui… hum.

Shiguré : C'est Shiguré!

Orchidée : Shiguré a sauvé ma petite sœur de la chute d'un arbre… Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils nous ont dit…

Shiguré : Oui, c'est ça!

Sora : Nous, on doit y aller. Salut

Umi : Salut et merci Shiguré.

Sur le chemin.

Orchidée : Alors petite sœur, on t'a laisser partir seule pour venir ici? Ne me dit pas oui.

Umi : Non, ne t'inquiète pas…Hikari est ici( Umi veut dire mer, et Hikari veut dire lumière en japonais). J'en ait profitée, quand elle regardait ailleurs, pour explorer les lieux.

Orchidée : Natsu est encore en Angleterre? (Natsu, ça veut dire été)

Umi : Oui

Sora : Personne ne nous avait dit que vous arriviez aujourd'hui.

Umi : Je sais… C'était pas totalement prévu.

Orchidée : L'important c'est que vous soyez arrivées.

Umi : Hikari a des nouvelles pour vous.

Sora : Nous aussi. Nos voisins ne sont pas des gens normaux et j'ai comme l'impression que c'est pour cette raison qu'ont est ici… C'est comme si le destin nous disait de les sauver. Je dois m'informer au près de nos ancêtres…

Umi : Un voyage dans le temps… je peux y aller, moi-aussi?

Sora : C'est bien un voyage dans le temps, mais je ne crois pas que tu pourras venir.

À leur arrivé à la maison, Hikari les salua.

Hikari : Salut vous autres.

Orchidée : Salut grande sœur.

Hikari était la plus vieille. Elle avait 27 ans. Elle était la sorcière du vent. D'une grande beauté et d'une élégance, elle avait les cheveux blonds courts et des yeux bleu clairs comme le ciel en été.

Hikari : On s'excuse d'être arrivées sans vous le dire. Il ne manque plus que Natsu et Eris. Vous avez du nouveaux?

Sora : Nous voisin sont… pas normaux… Je pense qu'ils ont une malédiction…

Elle leur expliqua la situation.

Hikari : Hum! Tu sais, nos ancêtres sont… idiots! Ils jetaient des malédictions à pratiquement tous ce qui bouge… Avant, il faut savoir si c'est vraiment une malédiction, et si ça provient vraiment de notre famille. Puis ensuite depuis quand elle remonte, qui elle touche et pour finir comment faire pour la lever, sans oublier, le plus important sa nature, son histoire… Si tu veux aller dans le passé, je ne peux pas t'en empêcher, parce que tu es libre… Alors fait ce que tu veux, mais soit prudente, s'il t'arrive quelque chose, on pourra pas aller te chercher, tu es la seule à contrôler le temps.

Christelle : Depuis quand connais-tu ces informations?

Sora : Depuis samedi…

Christelle : Pourquoi tu ne nous en as pas parlé plus tôt?

Sora : J'ai oublié.

Christelle : Ce n'est pas grave, maintenant on le sait. Hikari, pourquoi Eris n'est pas encore ici, elle devait nous rejoindre avant vous.

Hikari : Elle est en mission…

Christelle : Où?

Hikari : …dans le ciel, elle visite les anges…

Christelle : MAIS C'EST DANGEREUX!

Hikari : C'était son choix d'aller les aider… Ta sœur est avec elle. Elles sont en transe… un peu comme si elles étaient mortes. Elles ne risquent rien, elles sont embarrées dans une pièce close.

Sora : Elle va bien. Elles vont bientôt nous rejoindre, je l'ai vu en rêve. Moi je pars ce soir.

Orchidée : Déjà. Tu es pressée. Comment es-ce que je masque ton absence?

Sora : Tu n'auras pas de besoin. On va utiliser de la magie-mirroir.

Orchidée : Tu veux qu'un double aille à ta place à l'école? La fille, Saki, celle qui communique avec des ondes, elle va le reconnaître tout de suite.

Sora : Ce n'est pas grave. Elle ne sait pas que l'on est des sorcières. Alors elle va le remarquer, mais elle ne pourra rien dire. Tu lui diras que je suis malade. C'est tout! Ne t'inquiète pas! J'emmène Tsuki avec moi.

Christelle : Alors tout est correct.

Orchidée : Où est-il, en passant?

Umi : Ah! Je l'ai vu partir avec Mizu dans le jardin.

Tsuki est un chien. Par contre ce n'est pas un chien ordinaire. Tout comme Mizu qui n'est pas une chatte ordinaire. Tsuki est le meilleur ami de Sora. Il ne la quitte jamais. Ils se sont rencontrés lorsque Sora était dans le passé. (Mizu veut dire eau froide et Tsuki veut dire lune)

-_Flash back-_

Sora avançait parmi les gens de ce petit village de la France. Elle s'était un peu perdue. Elle ne connaissait pas le nom de ce village et elle n'avait pas vraiment le goût de le demander, de peur que les gens la trouvent trop étrange avec son accent. Elle continua son chemin, quand soudain, elle entendit un cillement aigu. Elle se retourna et chercha l'origine de ce bruit. Elle tomba sur un petit chien, gravement blessé et en piteux état. Elle l'observa de loin durant en moment. Il était couché au centre de la voix. Elle était accotée sur le mur d'une maison en pierre. Elle se dit, à elle-même : _Je devrais peut-être le ramener avec moi. Grande sœur pourrait le guérir. De toute manière, c'est un chien, alors il ne dira rien…_ Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, quatre chevaliers arrivèrent à très grande vitesse sur la route. Les villageois s'écartaient. Les cris des chevaliers réveilla Sora de ses pensées. C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte qu'ils allaient sûrement écraser le pauvre chien. Sans trop y réfléchir, elle leva son pendentif.

Sora, en criant : Que le temps s'arrête!

En un instant, tous les gens, les animaux et même l'eau stoppèrent leur mouvement et leur vie. Elle regarda en direction du chien. Le premier cheval était arrêté à 30 centimètres de l'animal. Sora remarqua la position du chevalier et elle s'aperçut qu'il avait essayé d'arrêté son animal. Mais le cheval dans sa course folle s'était cabré et il avait les pattes d'en avant levé dans les airs. Sora pris le chien dans les bras, elle s'éloigna et se mêla à nouveau à travers la foule. En un instant, tout repris vie. La monture du chevalier avait arrêté.

2e chevalier : Jean, qu'es-ce qu'il y a, pourquoi tu t'arrêtes?

Jean, en pointant la tâche de sang : Euh! Il y avait un chien, là.

3e chevalier : Je crois que tu t'es trompé. Tu as dû le rêvé ton chien. Allez, on continu, le prince va s'impatienter. YA!

Jean, un peu embêté : oui… YA!

Sora rentra chez elle. Étrangement, depuis le jour où sa sœur Eris l'a guérit, Tsuki peut se transformer en garçon quand Sora utilise sa magie.

_- Fin du Flash back –_

Pour ce qui est de la chatte Mizu, c'est une autre histoire.

_- Flash back -_

Umi, déstabilisé et qui pleure : Il a tué Mizu… Le gros chien, il a tué mon petit chat!

Orchidée et Eris les regardèrent, elle et l'espèce de boule de poil tâché de sang. Le gros chien en question est le gros Doberman du voisin. Mizu était une grande aventurière. Elle aimait aller dans la cour du voisin pour écœurer leur chien qui ne pouvait pas l'attraper, puisqu'il était attaché, mais cette fois-ci, il ne l'était pas.

Orchidée : Ma pauvre, je suis désolée…

Umi : Es-ce… es-ce que vous… pouvez… lui redonner la vie?

Orchidée regarda sa sœur. Elle savait Eris dirait oui. Elle aimait les imprévus. Orchidée était un peu moins d'accord. Les chances qu'elles retrouvent la bonne âme était assez rare. Avec le regard suppliant de sa sœur et celui de Umi, elle finit par accepté.

Eris : S'il te plaît Umi, laisse-nous seules.

Elles se placèrent en cercle autour du petit corps en se joignant les mains. En fermant la yeux, elle se concentrèrent et aperçurent un tunnel.

Orchidée : Je la vois.

Eris : oui, ça va être dur, il y a beaucoup de monde.

Une grande lumière sortit du corps du chat, monta dans le ciel et disparu. Elle réapparut dans la vision des deux sœurs et alla frapper l'esprit du chat. Leur vision s'effaça et elles revinrent à la réalité. Cristelle purifia et soigna les blessures du corps du chat. Une douce lumière descendit vers le petit être et fut aspirer par ce dernier. À leur grande surprise, le corps se transforma en jeune fille.

Eris, en riant : Oups, je crois que l'on s'est trompé d'âme.

Christelle : Es-tu sure, que ce n'est pas toi qui es fait par exprès?

Eris : Non, non, je te le promets.

Depuis ce jour, cette chatte peut se transformer en petite fille. Étant donné qu'elle était un chat à l'origine, quand elle est humaine, elle conserve des oreilles de chat. Elle n'a pas de pouvoir magique autre que de se transformer.

_- Fin du Flash back –_

Revenons au présent…

Sora doit partir en mission vers le passé, pour découvrir l'origine de la malédiction des Soma, tandis que sa sœur Eris et Natsu sont en transe au paradis.

Juste avant de partir, Sora s'était mise devant un grand miroir, assez grand pour qu'elle puisse se voir de la tête au pied. Elle se concentra et elle mit sa main sur la surface de la glace.

Sora : À toi mon reflet, je t'ordonne de sortir pour m'obéir.

Son reflet glissa ses doigts à travers ceux de la vrai Sora. La ressemblance physique était parfaite, troublante même.

Sora : Très bien, tu dois aller à l'école à ma place. Je dois partir pour un temps. Ne t'inquiète pas pour mes études, tous ce que tu auras appris, je l'apprendrais en revenant.

Fausse Sora : Et ta famille?

Sora : Elles le savent. De toute manière, ça serait assez dure d'essayer de leur faire croire que tu es la vrai moi, elles ne te croiraient jamais. Bon salut.

Elle partit en courant et elle salua sa famille. Tsuki se mit à courir en même temps qu'elle. C'était un petit chien noir. Elle ignorait sa race. Elle trouvait parfois qu'il n'était pas normal. Elle passa devant la maison de Shiguré et elle s'arrêta un instant.

Sora, à elle-même : Je reviendrais bientôt et on vous libérera de cette malédiction…Allez Tsuki, on y va!

Elle arriva devant la clairière et elle s'arrêta en face du rocher.

Sora : Bon, on commence les recherches vers 1870… le début de l'ère Meiji. Ca te va?

Le chien la regarda avec des yeux inquiets en pleurant.

Sora : Ah! Ne t'inquiète pas, tu oublies que je suis bonne au sabre. C'est vrai que le port d'arme est interdit, dans la nouvelle ère… Ce n'est pas grave, si on en a de besoin, on utilise la magie. Alors?

Tsuki aboya et secoua la queue. Sora leva son pendentif et éclair déchira le ciel et la pluie commença à tomber.


End file.
